Not FRiends
by darkshadow229
Summary: Courtney tells all that is in her journal. She knows all of every single person on TDI.
1. Chapter 1

Not Friends

I can't believe I was actually friends with her. Hi, my name is Courtney Jones and I'm 17 years old. I'm just writing in my NF journal. I used to be friends with Lindsay Black. Lindsay used to be your average person. She liked, not Tyler (the story started in 2nd grade, and Lindsay doesn't meet Tyler yet.) She used to like Geoff Ross. When I heard this, I wrote it in my NF journal. My friendship with Lindsay ended in 4th grade. When I met her in 2nd grade, I at first had no interest in her at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Not Friends chapter 2

At first, I was friends with a girl named Heather Johnson. Over the years, Heather started to change from the nice, kind girl she used to be to a power-craving monster. She was born in England but didn't have a British accent which was strange. Heather lived with her mom. Her dad left the family when she was just a baby, which is one of the reasons Heather changed. Her mom remarried when Heather was almost a year old. Heather, along with her other siblings, didn't like the stepfather and tried very much to make him leave. Heather had felt this way because she thought her dad would come back someday. When Heather was 3, her mom got sick. The stepfather took care of them and her step-siblings. When Heather was 4 or 5, her stepfather could no longer take care of her. So they placed her, her siblings and step-siblings in what Heather called a "children's place". I felt very sorry for Heather. Heather was teased by older kids at the children's' place, which also accounted to the change. Heather was very strong, having known karate which is why she's scared of sumo wrestlers. Gwen was my friend too. Gwen didn't like Heather during the "change" period. Gwen was the one who learned that Lindsay liked Geoff. Lindsay was sad when Gwen told her Bridgette Collens liked Geoff. Lindsay and her new friend, Beth teased Bridgette. Geoff called Lindsay and mocked her. Out of all the things I saw in my life, Lindsay's very loud sobbing was one of the worst. The next day, I confronted Heather, who told Geoff to. Heather teased me. I slapped her. I was very upset. I was shocked and angry when I saw someone who looked like Heather at Total Drama Island. Heather's physical and mental appearance changed since I last seen her. Trent liked a girl in another school in a different city at first, and then fell in love with Gwen. Izzy wasn't always the girl we know today. In fact, she was calm, kind and instering girl when I first met her. She liked this boy named Rick, who was Geoff's friend. She started spying on him. Rick told Izzy that he liked Lindsay. Lindsay didn't like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Not Friends chapter 3

Izzy was very sad about it afterwards. Izzy felt upset. Then she met Owen, who wasn't 100% Owen back then. Rick got betrayed by Heather in front of the whole school. Heather was so mean I would've cut her hair. Not that her hair wasn't really cut anyway. Bridgette was my best friend along with Gwen back then. Lindsay was he bossy person that she wanted to be. Lindsay was manipulated by many kids. Even I admit I used Lindsay a few times. Lindsay's parents were rich, so she became Heather's friend later on because she thought Heather was very rich. Heather was not rich at all. DJ had a crush on Eva at first, and then Eva fell in love with this boy in her neighborhood. DJ fell in love with Heather (this was before the change). Heather changed back to her old self thanks to DJ. I felt that they made a great couple. Although DJ forgot that he liked Heather because of an accident and by the time DJ came on TDI, he had no idea who Heather was. Eva was strong back then as she is now. I was shocked that she was able to lift weights at the age of 5. She joined the boys when they were playing "King of the Mountain" and mostly won. She participated in the races. I started to wonder about Eva and her life outside of school. Eva never told people anything about her family life. Of course if I were Eva, I wouldn't talk about my family life either. When Eva won in King of the Mountain and the races, she said that she practiced a lot and was very good. I believed Eva for my own safety. Everybody else did too.


	4. Chapter 4

Not Friends chapter 4

Justin back then used to be like Heather before her change. Justin wasn't too interested in being in school and planned to go to London or Paris. He found a scout for a modeling agency via Internet and was desperate to get away from school that he changed his name, his look, his home, even his family. Justin didn't have any family. His mother was sick and in the hospital and signed in the hospital under an alias. His father vanished when Justin was a toddler. Justin had almost the same thought as Heather, that his mom would recover and his dad would come back and they'd be a happy family again. But Justin's father never did come back and Justin's mother did recover, but sadly not enough to get her out of the hospital. Justin went to London during the last few weeks of school for "family business". He went on the school summer trip with us. Ezekiel was not the way he was then that he is now. He was shy but nice and a new student at our school. Bridgette spent a lot of time teaching him about urban culture. Heather before the change thought it was nice. Now Heather after the change teases Ezekiel AND Bridgette. Heather is really annoying now as she was after the change. I couldn't believe DJ used to like her. No offense to DJ, but Heather is the worst person that I have ever had the very misfortune of meeting. She and his group steal kids' allowances to buy things. Usually things that will help change their appearance, like sneakers, T-shirts and hats. All those items and lots more. Heather didn't smile very much after the change. To me, it was very strange. Sometimes Heather would make a rare and creepy smile. When Heather attacked Harold, he closed his eyes so he wouldn't see her fist coming at her. I jumped at Heather and grabbed her fist and turned it back towards her. She flew very far. I was glad Harold was safe. I didn't like him or anything.


End file.
